Nunca más te dejare ir
by Kuchiki Rukia 7
Summary: Ellos no lo recordaban, pero aún así no dolió tanto...como cuando supo que ella también lo había hecho..."¡Tú nunca te rindes!" No, ese no soy yo.


**Hola!!**

**Bueno aquí de nuevo yo traduciendo, ¿saben de que me he dado cuenta? Que siempre antes de actualizar traduzco algo jejejeje .///.**

**Bueno ya basta de parloteos, este shot es de Toshirou-chan!! Tengo permiso para traducirlo así que no me demanden…o lo que sea...sólo le cambie el titulo.**

**Hice esta traducción con mucho cariño para todos los que me leen!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a KT, si lo hiciera…habría puesto beso en Fade to Black!!**

**-bla bla bla-dialogos.**

**_bla bla bla recuerdos._**

**_"bla bla bla" pensamientos._**

**LET´S BEGIN!!**

**---°°°---**

**Nunca te dejare ir.**

_¿Quién eres?… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

Sus palabras se repetían en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Ichigo se sentó frente una vieja casa deshabitada, absorto en sus pensamientos y sumido en una completa desesperación, manteniendo su mirada al frente sin mirar algo en especial. Estaba confundido, no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, pensamientos que solo circulaban en torno a una cosa.

_"¿Por qué?" _se cuestiono a si mismo. _"¿Por qué todos me olvidaron?, ¿Por qué me olvidaste…Rukia?"._ El no tenía la respuesta. Después de todo lo que habían pasado…¿Cómo pudo algo como esto pasar?

Deseaba que alguien lo sacara de ahí, todo esto dolía…dolía demasiado, saber que nadie sabía de su existencia, ni siquiera ella. Creía que lo podría resistir, que seguramente ella lo recordaría, al menos creía que ella lo haría. La persona que no solo había salvado su vida una vez, sino muchas más. La persona que con el tiempo se había convertido en su más preciado tesoro, su mejor amiga, una por la cual el sin dudar daría su vida.

_"Rukia"_ pensó, haciendo que un dolor agudo lo recorriera haciendo más profunda aquella herida que sabia nunca iba a sanar.

_¿Quién eres?...¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

Cuando ella dijo esas palabras, sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Era un dolor casi insoportable, incluso pensar su nombre le causaba dolor. Aún ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en todos esos momentos que pasaron ellos dos. _"¿Por qué me duele tanto?"_ Había sido atravesado por un montón de espadas, sus amigos le habían dicho que no lo recordaban, pero nada de eso le había dolido tanto.

Soltó un leve suspiro aún consciente de su alrededor._ "A este paso no voy a lograr nada"_. En este momento no tenía fuerzas para pensar sobre si mismo, y menos en la manera tan indiferente en que trataba de conectar todo esto que acababa de pasar. Eso ya no importaba, a fin de cuentas ahí no había nadie.

_"Rukia, ¿realmente me has olvidado?"_. Se había acabado, se había dado por vencido. Y aún su mente seguía torturándolo, seguía dándole esperanzas…esperanzas que se iban y hacían que la desesperación apareciera en esa cara llena de confusión. Quería correr, quería olvidar…pero no podía.

Trataba de pensar en otras cosas…nada. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro cruzo su mente. Por un momento dejo que ese recuerdo lo invadiera, el recuerdo del día en el que su vida cambio por completo.

_-¡Corre!-le gritó a la niña._

_Ambos huían de la destrucción, de repente la chica tropezó, el dio media vuelta y trató de alcanzarla, fue ahí cuando por primera vez lo vio. Un monstruo enorme, usaba una máscara blanca, definitivamente eso era lo que había causado todo este caos. Todos estaban inconscientes de su presencia así que lo más seguro era que fuera un fantasma. No podía moverse, solo podía observar a ese ser grotesco acercarse cada vez más a él haciendo sonidos extraños, ese sonido hacía parecer que alguien…que alguien reía._

_Ya cuando el monstruo estaba a pocos metros de él una mariposa apareció, ¿lo peculiar de aquella mariposa?...era negra. En ese mismo instante fue cuando apareció ella…Rukia. En solo minutos des envaino su espada y mato a esa cosa, cuando pregunto su nombre ella no reacciono ni se inmuto y se marchó._

_Aquel mismo día volvieron a encontrarse cuando la luna había salido, anunciando que la noche estaba presente, pero esta vez ella puso toda su atención en él, fue ahí cuando supo lo que ella realmente era, una Shinigami, un dios de la muerte que purificaba a las almas sumidas en la obscuridad llamadas Hollows y que ayudaba a las almas que no habían podido descansar, llevándolas a "La Sociedad de Almas". Aquella vez ella le explico lo que era un Hollow, el no le creyó ni una sola palabra y por asares del destino sus palabras cobraron un poco de sentido. Un Hollow comenzó a atacar a su familia. A pesar de sus advertencias el decidió pelear contra eso, haciendo que ella sin ninguna obligación se haya atravesado en su camino sacrificando su vida por él, salvándolo por primera vez. Por culpa de sus heridas quedó inmovilizada, pero justo cuando sus esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse oyó como la chica hablaba._

_-¿Quieres salvar a tu familia?-dijo pesadamente._

_-¿Hay alguna manera?_

_-Sólo hay una opción…-contestó mientras lo apuntaba con su espada-debes convertirte en un Shinigami._

_El la miró._

_-Debes clavar mi espada en tu corazón, así podre darte parte de mis poderes…no sé si funcionara pero es la única manera, si fallamos ambos moriremos._

_Se había asustado al principio, pero haría todo por su familia-Bien…entonces dame la espada Shinigami._

_-No soy Shinigami-sonrió-soy Kuchiki Rukia._

_-Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo y ambos clavaron la espada en su corazón._

_Ese fue su comienzo como Shinigami, un Shinigami Sustituto. El primer mes no hizo más que ayudarla con su deber, pues por accidente absorbió todos sus poderes, pero eso acabo cuando dos tipos llegaron por ella insinuando que había cometido un crimen imperdonable, llevándola con ellos…iba a ser ejecutada._

_Ese fue su primer encuentro con otros Shinigamis. El hubiera muerto justo ahí de no ser por ella, lo había salvado por segunda vez. Después de eso no paro de entrenar y buscarla, recupero sus poderes y la rescato…él la había salvado._

Sonrió al tener la imagen de aquella enana en su mente, riéndose de él descaradamente…de repente esta solo quedo en un montón de piezas deshechas haciendo que el dolor regresara.

-¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Ichigo!-se oyó la voz de Kon recriminándole que se había rendido-¡ese no es el Ichigo que yo conozco!

Esto despertó algo en su interior…

El había estado en malas condiciones y las ganas de pelear se le habían acabado, Rukia lo había arrastrado para que luchara contra un Hollow. Cuando se quedaba sin hacer nada ella lo sermoneaba, y siempre acababa con lo mismo:

_¡Tú nunca te das por vencido, ese es el tipo de chico que siempre ha estado en mi corazón, Ichigo!_

Ahora recordaba esas palabras, ella tenía razón…darse por vencido…ese no era él mismo-Kon…-lo llamó-gracias-había encontrado su propósito.

_"Voy a traerte de vuelta…Rukia, no voy a dejar que nuestro lazo se rompa, nunca más dejare que te vayas…"_

**---°°°---**

**FIN**

**¿Y bien, que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y el autor ya actualizo...pero no me gusto la manera en como narro el capi, y como sabran estoy corta de tiempo así que este es el único FIN!!!**

**Estoy en proceso de acabar el cuarto capi de EVLP!!!**

**Cuídense!!**

**SAYO!!**

**"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"**


End file.
